What if?
by Kennie Loves 'HP'TCoN'TIC
Summary: What if Elena had an identical twin? What if this twin fell for Damon? What if that made the world a brighter place? What if you read the story to find out?
1. Waking up to better dreams?

**A/N hey lol i forget to do this when i first posted my story lol i blame it on worrying for school to start again! ok so this is my story! its something i have wanted to do for a while but never had time...so its really rough probably but i really hope you like it! cuz i love it and i cant express how much i want people to tell me what they think! flames and all! i kno its totally AU and ur prolly all like WTF who is this Erika chick? but pleeze give it a chance! ok that enuf from me lol read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Vamp Diaries or any recognizable chars here but i do own all of the chars that u look at and say "WHO?" they r from my imagination and i love them all equally! don't hurt their feelings and say mean things to them say them to me! ok BYE!**

Chapter 1

I blink as I wake up, and stare at my ceiling trying to push the keening metallic sound of a car wrapping around a tree out of my head. But it doesn't work; the images come unbidden into my mind. A long desolate road stretches on for miles, every inch covered in slick ice and powdery snow. A white cat, almost invisible against the road, darts across the street. I hear the screech of breaks, a scream, that horrible keening noise, then blackness.

I shake my head and walk into the bathroom I share with my twin sister Elena, she isn't there thankfully. I glance at my reflection in the mirror and cringe, '_I look like crap' _I think to my self, then I turn to the shower to start my morning routine.

I throw on an outfit from my closet that looks sufficiently me, grab my backpack and pool bag and head down stairs, dreading my first day of school since the accident.

I sigh to my self, the accident, it was just three weeks ago, though it feels sooner than that, winter break had not yet started, but the ground was already littered with snow, my parents were driving me home from my friends' water polo game, neither of them survived, I did. I woke up in the hospital to my aunt Jenna and my siblings Jeremy, Justin and my identical twin sister Elena.

I had a brace on my wrist and a bandage across my shoulder, but I wasn't hurt very badly, I had been in the safest seat in the car. They told me I had been in a medically induced coma for the past week and school had already gone to winter break, then they broke the news about our parents. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my siblings were all holding back tears as my aunt talked in sobs.

But that was two weeks ago, and winter break was over it was time to face the school. After a hurried and quiet breakfast Elena ran outside when her friend Bonnie honked the horn of her car. I waved bye to Aunt Jenna and got the boys into the car, Dean walks up from his house down the street and hops in the passenger side of the car and I back down the driveway.

I dropped Justin off at the middle school then drove the three of us to our school; I pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car in my spot. Jeremy jumped out of the car and rushed into school; I grabbed my backpack and pulled it on gently being careful of the still tender cut on my back.

Dean turns to me and says, "Erika, I am so happy your back! I was worried the whole time you were in the hospital." I smile at him in thanks.

He walks me to my first period class and I wave goodbye as he walks off. I square my shoulders and open the door ready for what ever is waiting for me.

**A/N PLEEZE REVIEW! or i will die...**


	2. Whispers and Stares

**A/N HEY! ok so i got a review for the first chap! So thank you i'moneinamillion your review made me smile! so with out any further adue What if...?**

**Disclaimer: -looks at the sky hopefully- nope still don't own it...darn...oh well at least i own my chars! and this bowl of chocolate icecream YAY! **

Chapter 2

I walk into the class, immediately aware of the stares and whispers. The door opens and my friend Taylor walks inside she looks over at me, screeches and ran over yelling, "How are you?"

I smile at her and say, "I'm doing OK, I'm still a little sore and still a lot upset but essentially I'm as alright as expected.

She grins happily then slumped into her seat next to me as our teacher walked in the door. He sits down and takes role but he skips my name, I hold my hand up and say, "Uh, I'm still on the role call right?"

He glances up surprised, but even surprised his voice doesn't stop the monotone drabble that it always has, "Oh, your back, I'm glad your better."

I nod at him as he continues the roll, I look at Taylor and roll my eyes, she giggles, same old Mr. Monotone.

When English is done I sigh in resignation even though this class is over I still have five more classes to suffer through. Two classes later I found my self walking to see my friends. I turned the corner into our break area and the glanced at me, to see who was intruding on their realm; they saw me and looked away. Then like a many headed creature they turned back and ran over to me shouting things at high speed.

"Guys!" I yelled, a little bit of laugh entering my voice, they stopped, "One at a time please, my brains going to implode with all these questions."

I worked my way through the mob, talking to each of my friends, searching for my bestest buddy and bestest friend. I found them waiting at the back of the crowd, waiting for me to get to them instead of shouting at me. "Abigail, Davis I am so glad to see you!" I cried.

They grabbed me in a group hug and I hissed in pain, they dropped their arms quickly sheepish grimaces on their faces, "Sorry I forgot," Abigail said.

I waved off their apologies, and Davis said, "Why are you so happy to see us? We stopped by yesterday afternoon!"

I shrugged; "I missed my besties!" we talked for the rest of break then turned to go to our one class that we have together

We were about to enter the class room when someone shouted, "Erika!" I turned warily to the sound of the voice.

My ex-boyfriend jogs up, "Hey I'm glad you're out of that hospital." he said with a smile, the same smile that made me fall for him.

"Thanks, Aaron that means a lot…" 'At least I think it does' I finished in my mind.

His face turned annoyed in a split second, "Why did I have to find out from the news paper that you were in a car crash?" he asks angrily, and there's the reason I broke up with him, his mood can change in the blink of an eye.

I look at him steadily, "Aaron, I was in a coma for a week! My aunt and my siblings would have called people."

"Did any of your other friends know about the crash before the story hit the news paper?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I look over at Davis and Abigail questioningly.

Davis turned to Aaron and says, "Yes, your aunt called Abigail, and I and we called the rest of the group. Not to mention we went to see her after school every day, and visited her at her house over the break."

"Yeah, and I don't remember seeing you there ever Aaron, if you were so worried why didn't you come to see her?" Abigail asked.

Aaron glared at Davis, "I did go to the hospital, but Elena wouldn't let me in, she thought you wouldn't have wanted me there Erika." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh I hate when she thinks for me, she assumes that we have some kind of twin telepathy, or something."

Aaron looks at me, his mood switching to hopeful, "You would have wanted me there?" he asks with a smile.

I shrug, "I don't really know, I was asleep the whole time it would probably have been boring. It's not like I was responsive or anything."

Abigail and Davis shook their heads, and she says, "You were though, you would smile when we talked."

"And you would squeeze our hands when we said something funny or stupid." Davis adds.

"Oh," I say with a grin at my friends.

Aaron glares at Davis before he walks away, his mood angry this time.

**A/N So did you like it? pleeze tell me! oh and if you review and give me a name any name ur dogs ur sisters ur pet gerbils even ur jar of peanut butter! i dont care if u give me a name i shall put it in and leave a notaion at the top givin u credit for it! so REVIEW! BYE!**


	3. Stefan's mistake and Erika's Scar

**A/N Ciao, Dare il benvenuto i miei lettori, (that's Italian, means 'Hello, and welcome my readers') i hope you enjoy this next chap! its still just fleshing out but worry not u shall see Damon in the next chapter! Promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: sigh do i really have to keep putting these in...it depressing to have to keep stating over and over that i DON'T own Vamp Diaries...-sob- or Damon...-cry- but i do own Erika and she is modeled after me very loosely! YAY! hehehe on with the reading!**

Chapter 3

Two more periods pass, the stares and whispers not as prominent anymore, due to either lack of story or lack of interest on my part. I walked to lunch and sat on the low wooden fence on the senior lawn, and wait for my other group of friends that still include Davis and Abigail.

As they arrive they tell me how great it is that I feel better, and by this time of the day I am feeling better. Seeing my friends fought away the feelings of guilt that I had when my parents didn't survive the car crash and I did.

I look up and see my friend Ella running towards me miraculously not breaking her ankle on her five inch heels. "Hi, Erika!" she exclaims.

"Hey Ella! I love your outfit it totally revolves around the shoes!" I observe.

Her eyes widen, "OH NO! She must have brain damage!"

I giggle, "I was kidding Ella, and I have no idea if what I said was even right or not."

"It was that's why I was afraid." she says.

I laugh again and after lunch Davis, Abigail, Ella and I walk up the hill to our Athletic PE period, which is really just glorified study hall for kids who do a school sport. We work our way up the bleachers to the top so we can look around at all the people and sit down. Doug, Ella's boyfriend walks up and lounges beside her as we work on our homework.

A good looking guy I don't recognize walks up to me and says, "Hi Elena."

I glace around then look back at him, "Umm I'm sorry don't know who you are… and you OBVIOUSLY don't know me. So…BYE!" I say confusedly and turn away from him.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to look at him again, "Elena? Did I do something to upset you? You're acting like we've never met." he says in a hurt tone.

I stare at him like he has something wrong with his brain and as I'm about to let him have it a familiar voice yells, "Stefan! Hey!"

He turns to my sister then looks down at me, then back up at her, "Elena?" he says.

"Uh…yeah?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "I see you've met my sister, Erika."

A look of comprehension dawns his face, "Oh this is your twin?" he says.

I just sit there through this whole exchange thinking, 'God, this boy is slow!' I looked pointedly at my sister, "Bye! I'll see you at home!" she nods her head then walks off to sit with the rest of the populars.

As soon as they are out of ear reach Ella breaks down laughing, "What?" I ask.

"Omigosh I wish you could have seen your face! You looked like you were ready to slap him!"

"I was," I replied simply.

She nods and says, "I know, that's what's so funny! You're like the only girl at this whole school that would _not _want to talk to the new hottie Stefan Salvatore!"

Doug turns to her and says, "Hey! Don't talk about other guys and their supposed hot-ness in front of me! I'm your boyfriend! I should be allowed the courtesy of not having to hear that! Heck I should be able to think it doesn't happen! Though I know it does…"

She looks over at him and takes pity on him, "Oh, you know I love you! Those other guys are just nice to look at they are hardly practical!"

"Yeah," I chime in, "They are like sports cars, darn nice to look at and admire, but they don't have any good use! I mean you have to pay way more then they are worth! But you Doug are like a big Chevy truck, you have a use! And your worth more than everyone thinks at face value!"

"Thanks…I think?" he says.

I nod, "My car analogies are always amazing!"

"No! That's not true! Sometimes they don't make any sense!" Abigail exclaimed.

I shrug, "I said they were always amazing, not that they always made sense." I point out.

We all laugh and decide to get our homework done.

The bell signaling the end of school sound throughout the gym, but we don't leave the school, we head into the locker room to get changed for swim practice.

I take my bag with me to the bathroom to change. When I come out I see the mirror right in front of me, I sigh and turn around so my back faces the mirror. I slid my towel down my shoulders and look at my back in the mirror. The large puckered slash mark is the most prominent feature there now, stretching from the top of my right shoulder, to the middle of my spine.

A piece of glass from the un-tempered glass of our cars rear windshield got stuck between my back and the seat of the car , creating the long gruesome cut that now marred my back. I could cover it with my shirt all day but now, with the clear plastic secured over it to protect it from the chlorine, I had to face my team.

The girls start pouring out of the locker room and head out to the pool deck, I follow after hitching my towel back around my shoulders. Abigail and Davis are waiting for me with the rest of our group on the pool deck, none of them have seen my back, I've kept it hidden, waiting for it to heal to where it looks better than it did.

Coach stands up from the bleachers and yells, "You have 2 minutes to get in the pool! Or we can do dry land!"

I put my cap on over my hair and snap my goggles into place, take a deep breath and drop my towel before diving head first into the pool, ignoring the gasps behind me.

**A/N So? did u like it? the offer from last chap still stands! so review! Fino al prossimo tempo! Arrivederci!**


	4. The wrong thing to say

**A/N Hey all! I'm really sorry I've been slacking on this story! I have it written to like chapter 10 on paper but i never have time to type it up! grrrr stupid school and its no tolerance policy for laptops! -sigh- any way this chapter you get to meet Damon! YAY! hehe so read on read on! i am taking today to type most of what i have written, but i haven't gotten much feedback...i will upload one a day but i'd still love some reviews, just to tell me if you like or not. so keep that in mind! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actual Vamp Diaries characters in this FanFic but i do own Erika and all her friends plus the plot line! so eat that copyright police! =P**

Chapter 4

After practice I pull my self out of the pool and dry my self off, then turn to my silent gaping friends, "What have you never seen a scar before?" I ask moodily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Abigail asks.

"Because I didn't want you guys to freak out! It's not as bad as it looks, it's purely superficial, and I can move it just fine. Actually the doctors said it would be best if I moved it, to prevent the skin stretching shut and inhibiting motion later." I explain.

They all nod solemnly, still freaked from the shock of seeing the ugly slash on my back. Abigail and I break off from the rest of the group and head into shower and change, "It doesn't hurt?" she asks.

"Not really…only when someone touches it or something heavy rests on it, just using the kickboard to day in the pool was probably best, like Coach thought." I say.

She nods and walks out of the locker room to her car, I wait in the locker room trying to keep the warmth inside me before I run outside to wait for Dean. I lean my head against the head rest and sigh, the whispers and stares finally getting to me.

The door opens and Dean slides in the passenger seat, "Did they react badly?" he asks.

I nod and start to cry; he wrapped his arm around me and says "You want me to drive home?" I nod again and switch seats with him.

I calm down significantly before we reach my house; Jeremy was still doing homework when we walk in so we sat down to wait for him to finish before heading to The Grill. Jeremy wandered off into the packed restaurant and Dean and I went to our separate tables of friends.

I sat down at the table and conversation switched to apologies from my friends for their reactions on the pool deck, I waved them off. After awhile our group settled back down, breaking off into couples, and I was left alone, I'm the only one not in a relationship. I walk over to watch the pool tables, and there's one guy playing that immediately draws my attention.

He racks the balls in the middle of the table and breaks them perfectly; they fly off and stop, perfectly lined up for each pocket. One by one he hits them in clearing the table better than any professional could. I clapped at his impressive show of skill, his eyes came to rest on me and I lost my breath, he was amazingly good looking; messy dark hair, light blue grey eyes, muscular chest. In short he was the guy of my dreams.

"Oh, I didn't realize I had an audience." he said, though his eyes made it clear he had realized and performed accordingly. He took a step around the pool table towards me, "So you must be Elena, I assure you what ever my brother has told you, it isn't as bad as he makes it out to be. Its worse." his eyes glinted as he spoke.

It had been a while since I had been mistaken for my identical twin so many times in one day, so when he said that my all to fragile emotions snapped, like they had been doing all day. "I am _not _Elena! And I don't know or care who your brother or you are. I came over here to watch a pool game and I thought your one man show was impressive so I clapped. I didn't mean anything by it, alright?"

His face showed clear shock. "I see, but now I'm intrigued, who _are _you?"

"My name is Erika; I'm Elena's identical twin." I said with a huff, "Now who are _you_ and how do you know of my sister?"

He smiles at me, "I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older, better looking, more intelligent, brother."

"It's nice to meet you Damon, even if you did start off by saying one of the worst things you could to me." I said with an apologetic smile.

He holds his hand out, I place my hand in his and he pulls me closer, pressing his lips to my hand, "The pleasure is all mine, Erika. Would you care to join me?" he asked gesturing to the pool table.

I nodded, we spent the rest of the night talking, and I used that time trying to erase my behavior from earlier.

**A/N Did you like? Cuz if you did and i got a few reviews i may be tempted to upload my next chapter... Its deliciously Damon filled! hehe BYE!**


	5. Living room or loftloft

**A/N Hey! I just finished typing this chapter and had to put it up! I added a Stefan POV in here but i had too, i dont think it will be a regular occurance for me to switch POVs but if i do i will make sure they are as clearly marked as i can make them. now read on and tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. As much as I wished I did I don't. But i do own my own brain and any plot that happens to jump out of it!**

Chapter 5

I lay on my bed thinking about the past week, I had seen Damon everywhere, in the grocery store, The Grill, and randomly all over town. If I didn't know better I'd say he was stalking me, not that it would really bother me if he was, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see him, with his sarcastic tone of voice, mocking smile and generally annoyed disposition.

I shook my head and looked around my room, it was Saturday and I was sitting her doing homework, life is really bad. Elena burst in through the bathroom door, "Erika! Guess what!" she yelled excitedly.

I sighed, my bad weekend was getting better and better, "I don't know and I don't care. But you're going to tell me anyway aren't you?"

Her face fell ever so slightly at my lack of enthusiasm, but she perked up again, "Stefan asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Internally I groaned, I was actually hoping to hang out with my sister tonight because we both had nothing to do, until now, "You're going out then?" I asked.

"No, Stefan is coming here! So I need your help setting up some games and food and stuff. You're welcome to join us, since Jeremy, Justin and Jenna are out." She was practically bouncing from excitement.

"I'll help you set stuff up but I'm probably not going to stay down there. I will let you two have some privacy." I said as I rolled over and stood up.

"Oh ok, well if you change your mind…" she trailed off, looking hopeful that I might actually hang out with her and her new boyfriend. But it probably wouldn't happen, we had grown apart in the past few years, she stayed with our old group of neighborhood friends and I started to hang out with my less judgmental, more laid back, swim team friends.

"Well let's get those games out then shall we?" I said standing up; she followed me out her perky cheerleader steps following behind me to the game closet.

Stefan POV

I can't believe I'm dating Elena, this could go so wrong but so right as well. The only way it would work out in long run is if…but no I will cross that bridge when I come to it. I turned at the sound of someone entering the living room and see my brother sitting in the chair across the room a drink in his hand.

"You are not coming with me. I don't want you in her house." I tell him firmly.

In a flash he's standing in front of me, "First of all do you think you could stop me from coming? Second what if I'm not going over there for your _Elena_? And third, you could not stop me from getting in there if you tried." He said in no uncertain terms, "But, you know what? I'm feeling unnaturally kind and generous today, so I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't want to hurt Elena, alright? I couldn't care less about that perky cheerleader."

He started backing towards the door, his face enigmatic, "I don't believe you." I called after him.

He stopped and turned back towards me, "That's unfortunate. But if we want to be there by six then we better get going." He smiled mockingly and turns to the front door, "Are you coming?" he asked as I stood rooted to the spot. I sighed and followed him out.

Erika POV

Elena and I had just finished setting the last bowl of food on the table when Elena turned to me and said, "We should answer the door like we used to, you know to confuse Stefan." She said giggling. I agreed reluctantly willing to let her have her fun.

Seconds later a knock sounded from the front door, we headed towards it, I opened the door "Hello." We said in perfect unison. I saw Stefan do a double take and smirked to myself, and then I noticed Damon behind him.

He took a step forward and held his hand out to me, "Good evening Erika, how are you?" Damon said staring into my eyes.

Stefan looks shocked and says, "You know Elena's sister? How did you tell them apart?"

Damon smirked, "Erika and I met at The Grill last week, and I could tell them apart by their eyes. Though I don't expect you to be able to see the simple beautiful differences, Stefan." He sneered as he said his brother's name, "You see Erika has light green blue eyes with a burst of gold around the pupil, whereas Elena has no gold, just the green and blue."

Stefan looked shocked at his brother's observance, I must admit I was shocked too; no one ever picks up on our eye color differences. Elena looked between the brothers anxious at the tension, "Stefan, why don't you come inside we have the living room set up for some games." She motioned inside, "Are you coming Damon?" she asked out of respect for our parents teaching us manners.

Stefan stepped inside, "No, he can't stay. He needs to leave." That sentence was loaded with implications, I knew that Damon didn't get along with his brother but this was much more than I expected.

"Non-sense! He can hang out with Erika since they obvious know each other." She said glancing at me with accusatory eyes; well I would be explaining that later.

"Would you like to come inside Damon?" I asked.

He smiled, it wasn't mocking or sarcastic, it was nice and lit up his face, "Yes I'd love to." He stepped over the threshold. Stefan sighed in resignation, and led Elena out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

"Do you want to play board games our hang out in the loft?" I asked standing by the foot of the stairs and the entrance to the family room.

His grin returns, "Well let's see, play board games with my brother, or spend time with you…" he trailed off, feigning indecision, "I think I will follow you upstairs." I stifle a smile as I hear the double meaning to his words, and turn to lead him up the stairs to the loft.

**A/N !Special Treat Oppertunity! If you review the story I will send you a teaser of the new chap before it comes out in FF print! because sadly i will not b able to update in the next few days, I need to finish my Transendentalism Project for my English course...urgh but i will have it up by monday at latest! ok so review and i will send you a teaser! BYE!**


End file.
